harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Alone
Harry Potter was the son and only child of Prince James and Princess Lily. He was favoured by his mother and neglected by his father. From since Harry was at an early age, his father disdained him. Lily however loved Harry. Charlus was a fearless leader of the United Kingdom, and an unforgiving and ruthless person all around. Charlus had distaste for weakness and was intolerant of failure. While James tried to be a good husband and father at one point, his anger and lust for power degraded his relationship with his wife and son. He believed skill and accomplishment determine worthiness. Ideally, Lily is good and James is evil. One of Lily’s defining features was her protectiveness of her son; Lily may have been the only member of the Potter family who loved him. Her life was dedicated to protecting him. James was extremely cruel, easily angered, aggressive, domineering, merciless, and insatiably power-hungry. James believed in harsh and brutal discipline, and no man, boy, or evil female was safe from his anger and aggression when he was displeased, not even his own son. Lily is a caring and kindly woman, and is fiercely protective of her son. Sinister and cruel, James despises weakness in others and has been described as ruthless. James’s ultimate aspiration in life as to conquer the entire world, but in fact his desires my have not been for control but wholesale destruction to crush all resistance. Lily loves Harry. She kisses him; she gives him privilege in infinity. Harry and Lily’s relationship is very strong. Harry is fiercely loyal to his mother. They are the only two members of their family that are good. Harry is voluntarily subservient to his mother. Harry obeys Lily’s every command. Lily likes to play with dolls. She has her very own doll that can walk and talk – her son Harry. Harry is Lily’s favorite toy. James hates Harry. Harry is a small and skinny boy and consequently, a weakling. James despises weakness and loathes his son. If Harry tries to hug him, James yells at him, shouting for him to get off. Harry’s smallest accidents always result in James beating him severely. When alone with his son outdoors, James is morally cruel. If Lily contacts them while outdoors, she and James talk first. Afterwards, Harry and Lily talk. Lily buys Harry lots of toys and games. Harry tells his mother he loves her. James interrupts, mimicking his son. After the conversation is finished, James leaves Harry for something personal and warns Harry not to even dare to move from where he stands, citing he will kill Harry, cut him up into small pieces, and mix him into Jamba juice should Harry disobey him. The only punishments James ever imposes upon Harry are severe beatings, except for spanking kept for what James calls serious offences but which are always Harry’s accidents that are slightly larger than usual. Harry knows he would be punished but maybe he could get his father to punish him without his butt having to pay the price. There were other punishments. But spanking was the worst. And was kept for what James considers serious offenses. Was everything a serious offence? Harry wonders. After James beats Harry: Harry’s hair is matted with congealed blood and his left eye is reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruising. Harry has a heavy nosebleed from his father’s beating. Several of Harry’s teeth are knocked out of his mouth. One of Harry’s ears is sore because James had pulled it hard to hold Harry still to be beaten. Sometimes, Harry’s neck is broken and so are so Harry’s legs. Therefore, he must wear crutches for several months. '' When James spanks Harry: ''James placed Harry on his feet in front of him, tugs Harry’s pants and underwear to his knees, which usually stopped Harry from kicking. James pulls Harry across his knees and begins to spank him with his right hand. After only ten spanks Harry has tears in his eyes. James covers Harry’s bottom in another round of spanks before moving to Harry’s spit spot, which quickly turned deep red like the rest of Harry’s bottom. When James placed Harry back on his feet, Harry was sobbing and radiating fire from the top of his bottom down to his sit spots. Harry’s bottom was fiery red and burning hot. And Harry is very sorry he had made the tiniest mistakes. Harry places his pants back where they belonged. Harry would have rubbed his bottom but he knew better. And his father would see it. His father always said that if he did the crime he could do that time. That meant Harry had to deal with his burning bottom until it went away on its own. He wasn’t allowed to rub the sting away. And he wasn’t about to risk rubbing just for his father to catch him and spank him again. So Harry was never too sure that he wouldn’t get spanked again. It was certain that he would be spanked again. All Harry knows from Lily is love. All Harry knows from James is hate. All Harry was given by his mother was kindness. All Harry was given by his father was cruelty. One side of Harry’s childhood is filled with love and kindness and the other is filled with hatred and cruelty. Love and kindness are qualities of goodness embodied in Lily’s motherhood. Hatred and cruelty are qualities of evil embodied in James’s fatherhood. Anything Harry is punished for with a beating is for disturbing James when they are watching a play, for lowly scored marks in school, for being late to be dropped off at school, for calling James at work if he is late to be picked up from school, for running away in the face of schoolyard bullies, for damaging however always unintentionally furniture at home, for speaking out of turn in James’s business meetings at home or at the office, and for challenging the words of James, another Potter, or any of James’s business people (the only person Harry always agrees with is Lily). Anything Harry is punished for with a spanking if for being late to meals, for waking him up at night due to loud screams from nightmares, and for awakening him at his bedroom in the night because of fear from nightmares. If James was having a shower and Harry interrupted him without knocking on the door, Harry’s punishment was a spanking. Harry’s life is much better than it was living with the Dursleys, except for the beatings and spankings he endures from James. Harry develops a close bond with his mother so that he is in her company for 99% of the time during his childhood outside school. Lily and Harry spend most of their time together in the mansion’s villa or in the closest playground. The 1% of the time Harry is not in Lily’s company is when Harry is with James who punishes him always. If Harry’s neck is broken during a meal at home, Lily feeds him. If Harry’s neck is broken during a meal at school, his friends feed him. If Harry is on crutches, he has support only when he is in the company of his mother or his friends. The only times Harry’s neck or legs are broken is after James has given him a disciplinary beating. Harry’s neck or legs are rarely broken because he and James had very little contact. Lily did not comfort Harry after Harry was beaten or spanked because Lily respected James as a parent with the authority to be tough on Harry if James needed to be and even if Lily did not need to be. Lily does not rub or try to mend the physical sores James’s punishments have left on Harry. Lily keeps Harry by her side as much as possible, knowing that James did not love Harry and hoping to spare Harry from James’s punishments as much as she could. If Harry comes late to a meal and he is spanked, the spanking is done in the presence of all the Potters. When Lily witnesses Harry being beaten or spanked, Lily does nothing. Lily fluffs Harry’s hair lovingly. If anyone messes with Harry except for James, Lily exacted revenge which Lily explains to her son literally as “what mums were like”. Harry says no mother is like Lily. When Harry talks to James, James does not reply. The only times James ever speaks to Harry is when James punishes Harry. When Harry greets or smiles at his father, James does not return the greeting or the smile. The only times James ever smiles, laughs, or feels any happiness is when others are suffering, except for his wife, son, parents, and anyone in their family. When Lily, Harry, Charlus, Doria, or the other Potters are suffering, James feels neither happy nor sad. James neither liked nor disliked it when he punished Harry – it was the one part of fatherhood that he neither enjoyed nor hated. Punishing his son when Harry misbehaved was never hard or easy for James to do. Merely, James knows he has to beat or spank Harry and is always steeled to do so. Lily hated it when James punished Harry – it was the one part of motherhood she would not enjoy should she have had to do it herself. Allowing her husband to punish their son was always hard for Lily to do. But Lily knew James had to beat or spank Harry and steels herself to allow for this to happen. When Lily talks to James, James always replies honestly but not lovingly and Lily does not smile either. When Lily greets her husband, James returns the greeting. Although the Potter family except Lily loathed Harry, the Potters did not like nor dislike it when Harry suffered or was punished. When Lily knows Harry is going to be punished, Lily keeps her son in her company at all times by means of hiding him from James and thereby from a beating or spanking. Before James can punish Harry, Lily does everything she can to spare Harry from a beating or spanking. Once James has begun beating or spanking Harry, Lily does not try to stop her husband. After Harry has been beaten or spanked, Lily comforts him without trying to heal Harry’s disciplinary injuries. If Harry has lowly scored marks from school, he hides himself from his father. Whenever Harry has lowly scored marks from school, Lily always keeps him by her side by means to hide him from James and spare him from a beating. If he loses sight of his mother, Harry hides in the safest place he can find from his father, trembling with consistent fear. Until James has fallen asleep does Harry remain in hiding and return to his bedroom. As soon as James rises from bed, he searches for his son to beat him, but Harry hides himself again. After breakfast, Lily takes some food from the table and goes in search of her son to feed him. When he sees his mother, Harry runs into her arms. Lily remains with Harry until Harry has finished eating. As soon as Harry has finished eating, Lily takes the dishes down to wash. Harry spends the rest of the morning hiding from his father, who quests him to beat him. As soon as he sees his mother again, Harry joins her. Lily and Harry spend the whole vacation together so that James could never find Harry to beat him, but on the rare occasions James finds his son, James beats Harry. Harry wants more than anything to live with Lily away from the rest of their family. James and Lily called each other “dear” or by their names, but the former stops when James descends into evil. Lily called Harry “darling” or by his name. James called Harry “son” or by his name. James does not know why children are born at all and wishes that humans could be born full-grown. Soon, James’s mother Doria had died. Before death, she and her husband Charlus Potter had secretly agreed when permitting their son to marry a muggle-born witch, that they had lost their firstborn son who had left them forever by choosing to share his lifetime with someone his parents considered unworthy to live. Charlus and his wife set a punishment upon James – one that would fit James’s crime - when James and Lily first met, both were eleven years old henceforth, James would know the pain of losing a firstborn eleven-year-old son by sacrificing his own. Charlus would not rest until he had Harry’s head before him. By the time Harry was eleven years old; his grandmother was dead. Meanwhile, James was subjected to his punishment. James was perfectly content to execute his preteen son to get back into the good graces of his father. Lily swore she would protect Harry at any cost and even offers herself up to her husband as a regular prostitute without payment. A mother with a balanced parenting approach, Lily is not afraid to be tough on Harry when she needs to be but she never needs to be and is afraid to be tough on Harry when she does not need to be. James was willing to sacrifice his own family for the quenching thirst for unlimited power. When ordered by his father Charlus to kill Harry to teach him the pain of losing a firstborn son, James admits that he would have gladly carried out the sacrifice had Lily not interfered. Lily appears obedient and respectful toward her husband and father-in-law King Charlus, but her children apparently hold priority in her life and it is evident she is willing go sacrifice anything even her own life, for her son. James was mentally and always physically abusive to his son, which suggests that James is cruel, violent, and malevolent to just about any man, boy, or evil female, not even showing his own son mercy or love. James views Harry as a failure, heavily favouring another son or a daughter over him. Harry has feared for some time that his father was going to kill him. Harry tells this to his mother. When James is closer in proximity to him, Harry hides in a bathroom of their family’s castle. Lily tells James how and why Harry was hiding in their bathroom (the said bathroom belonged to their nuclear family). When James calls the bathroom his own, Lily states it belonged to both of them and to their son – not just to James. James tries to proceed to his bathroom, but Lily bars his way pleading him not to kill their son. James knocks his wife unconscious. Lily drops to the floor, leaving her beloved son to the mercy of James. With his mother immobile, there was no one to protect Harry. James finds his son in his bathroom. James binds and gags Harry. James stuffs Harry into captivity bag and takes him to a sacrificial temple dedicated to the Dark Arts, where all their relatives were gathered for the ceremony in which James would kill Harry. But, what if Lily had promised James something in return for their son’s life to be spared. James wanted to replace his father, as king of their empire and Lily wanted her son to be safe from death. Lily proposes a plan in which James would become the new king on the condition that Harry’s life was spared. James agrees to his wife’s proposal. Lily betrays her family and their country by assassinating her father-in-law, which renders James as the new king of the Potter Empire. For this treason, Lily is ordered to be executed by her husband and is beheaded the next morning. But, what if Lily had not proposed her suicidal plan. James takes Harry through the wintery breeze to the temple situated on a mountain. Harry is hungry, thirsty, itching, sick, and in need of using the toilet. His father does not care and carries him relentlessly away to kill him. There, Charlus is seated high at the topmost peak of the building. Around sits all the evil members of the Potter family. James ties Harry to a pillar and removes the bonds and gags from his son’s wrists, ankles, and mouth. The temple was isolated and no one would hear Harry’s cries. James places an apple in Harry’s mouth so that Harry was in the perfect state for sacrifice. James approaches his father and kneels before him. Charlus presents to his son a sacrificial dagger and hands it to him. Charlus cheers on his son to kill Harry. The other evil Potters follow in Charlus’s lead. Lily awakens from her unconsciousness on the floor of her husband’s castle. She was many miles from helping her son. James lets loose Harry from the ropes tying him to the pillar. James beats his son and knifes him with the sacrificial dagger. James stabs the dagger into Harry’s neck, decapitating his son. Charlus’s wish is fulfilled – James has sacrificed his firstborn eleven-year-old son and has been punished for marrying Lily. Harry is offered up as a sacrifice to the Dark Arts. When Charlus’s wish is fulfilled, his son bows before offering up Harry’s severed head on bended knees. James is back in the good graces of his father. The evil Potters return to their castle where they find Lily. Devastated by the loss of her son, Lily continues her life as James’s wife and Charlus’s daughter-in-law. If Lily had proposed her suicidal plan, she would have been beheaded. However, her execution would provide no proof as to the nature of it – in other words, her execution would not prove that James was going to kill Harry. Harry is distraught by his mother’s death. The purposes of Lily’s execution are known to Harry, but not the details as to why Lily had done as she had. After Lily’s death, Harry takes his mother’s head and carries his mother’s headless body to his bedroom. Harry cries, mourns, and weeps in loss of his beloved mother. Lily had ever killed and would ever have killed anyone only if they threatened her son’s life, which was the only reason Lily had killed Charlus. Everything Lily did throughout her motherhood after James’s descent into evil was solely to protect Harry. No matter how much things seemed to change, Lily urged Harry never to forget who Harry was. When James finds Harry crying, James spanks Harry as punishment for showing weakness. Category:Characters